Joel
by puglover122
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but the story is good. MonteXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before I start, I would like to say that I absolutely adored the linguini incident! I thought it was hilarious, and I was so excited when I saw the link on this website, and was surprised to see that there was only one story uploaded, and I decided to write one of my own. I'm not really good with original characters, so I add some of my own as you will see. I thought Lucy was a great character in the movie, but I didn't know how to portray her. So that is how I came up with Joel (Yes, Joel is a girl). So, I hope you aren't upset with me for that. So enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Joel.**

It was a dark, and an insanely rainy night, and Joel Valo was heading from her car to the awful restaurant she called her workplace. She was already three minutes late, and that was not to be accepted by Cecil and Dante. Three measly minutes could have easily taken away her pay check for the week, and God knew Joel needed that pay check. Joel kicked open the back door, and let herself into 'the waitress's quarters' to hang up her coat and change into the ugly metallic-silver dress Cecil made all the female employees dress in. If Joel decided to not to wear the abomination one night, she would either be fired or a good hundred dollars would be deducted from her pay.

"Joel, is that you?" Cecil called from the kitchen. His voice just pierced through her skin and made her jump.

She put on her best fake smile and headed out of the quarters toward Cecil. He was tapping his shiny black shoes on the tile kitchen floor like he was disappointed in her. Cecil and Dante were always disappointed in her.

"What do you need?" She asked.

He grabbed her arm, and led her to the back of the kitchen where the staff meeting was supposed to take place. There were thirteen pairs of eyes staring at her, and she really didn't like it. Dante waltzed over and stopped right in front of her.

", may I ask you a question?" Dante asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, but you know I don't answer stupid questions."

"Yes, but Einstein said that there is no such thing as a stupid question." Cecil chimed in.

"Einstein was never asked one of your questions." Joel retorted.

With that she took a seat in the circle of chairs that were placed around the back. Cecil and Dante began to talk about the hours for the week, and the specials that were to be said to the customers. Joel paid no attention to the instructions or the disgusting menu additions; instead she fixed her gaze on a handsome, young bartender known as Monte. He was obviously not paying much attention to the orders either, and he was in fact returning the gaze toward Joel. He discreetly waved 'hello', and then turned back to his other bartender friends. The two weren't friends, in fact they barely knew each other, but they just joked around at those ridiculous meetings. Joel just knew his name, and what he did for a living. The meeting dragged on for six agonizing minutes more, and then the staff was released to get prepared for the rest of the evening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the hype and excitement of the night ended, Joel changed in the waitress's quarters to go home. As she reached the back door, she began to think about quitting. It was finally closing time, and Cecil and Dante were talking to a rich elderly couple out front. It was just the right time to sneak out and go, but right when she placed her hand on the door handle, another hand rested itself on her right shoulder. Joel turned around and saw a smiling Monte.

"Excuse me, but has anyone ever told you how strikingly beautiful you are?" he gushed.

"Are you calling me _pretty_?" she asked, totally taken aback.

" Someone as dashing as you should be insulted when called 'pretty'. In fact, the word beautiful was an understatement. I should have used stunning or gorgeous."

Joel was both mortified and flattered. Every staff member was looking at the pair, and Monte continued telling her how gentle and kind she was, and how her eyes were the color of the sky. Of course she accepted each complement with a 'thank you' or a smile, but Monte just kept droning on and on. Joel was just about done with the sweet talk; she grabbed his warm hand and dragged him outside. The rain had stopped so there was no need for Monte's red umbrella.

"What was that all about?" she inquired.

Monte couldn't help but smile. He did mean what he had said; how stunning Joel really was, but maybe he was pushing for his green card too fast. It was true that she had dazzling blue eyes, and her dark chocolate colored hair was as glossy as freshly cleaned ice at the local ice rink. He was surprised that she didn't have a suitor calling her every hour.

"I was simply telling you how attractive you are." he informed her.

Joel wasn't buying it anymore. She had heard rumors of how slimy this man was, and how he had acquired a love for gambling. He was probably in the need of money.

"What do you want? I don't have any money until Friday, so don't ask for any." she hissed.

Monte pressed a long finger to her lips, informing her to stay silent. "Darling, I don't want your money. I want to have your hand in marriage, if that's alright with you, of course."

Joel's eyes widened. She wasn't the perfect wife, yet alone the perfect girlfriend. Even if Monte appeared to be sweet, and not the con artist everyone suspected him to be, she couldn't marry him.

She gently pulled away from his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not an eligible bride. I don't know you, and you just met me!"

Monte chuckled. "Maybe we should start with a date. How would that sound ?"

Right before she could respond, he planted a warm kiss on Joel's cheek. She felt her cheeks dance with a lovely tingling sensation.

"Sure, call me I guess." she whispered, still in shock from what just occurred.

"Yes. Yes I will." he whispered into her ear.

As Monte strolled away, Joel felt like she was melting. That was a feeling she could cope with forever.

**So, what did you think? I got Joel's (Again…Joel is a girl :]) last name from HIM's front man Ville Valo. I loved the name so I used it (HIM fans…I'm sorry I just had to do it. But her name sounds awesome…you have to admit) So review please! Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I was so happy when I received a review on this story, because it looked like no one had touched this category since March of 2010! In the review it asked why I had so many disclaimers for the name Joel. Here is the answer: Where I live, Joel is a name for a boy, and I got the name from the singer, Billy Joel. I just loved the name, and I thought it was a very unique name for the character I was going to put in my story. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that more stories get uploaded to this category!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monte, Cecil, Dante, or Starbucks :[**

"What am I going to wear, was my question." Joel stated listlessly.

She had been home for two hours, and already her older sister, Rae, was demanding detail after detail. Rae was bombarding Joel's mind with insignificant questions like, 'what was his face like when he asked you?' and 'how long was the kiss?'. They were juvenile questions that only a love sick, sixteen year old girl would want to answer. Rae, even though she was twenty five, adored those sleepover conversations that didn't mean a thing to her sister.

"Joel, you could be planning your wedding, or-or picking out your first baby's name! Sure your appearance is important, but why worry about that right now?" Rae squealed, full of enthusiasm.

Joel was happy Rae was excited about this date, at least she would have some assistance in the whole process. She was optimistic about her chances with Monte, but of course Joel had her doubts. Unfortunately, her doubts over came the small bit of hope she had in Monte, and she was already making up an excuse of why she couldn't go.

"Did you two decide on which day to go out? And what's his name exactly?"

That was a microscopic detail Monte had forgotten to mention. He did say he would call her, but he didn't have her number. This date was most likely a joke, just like all of the rest she had been asked on. Nothing made Joel cry, but reality did, and reality slapped her hard in the face this time.

"Rae, it's a joke," she whispered through tears. "Monte didn't ask for my number, or anything."

Rae stopped between her ranting and sat beside her sister. "What makes you think he doesn't have a phone book? He'll call, I promise."

Almost like in a Nicholas Sparks book, the wall phone exploded with the obnoxious ringing tone. Joel rushed into the kitchen, wiped away her tears, and waited a second or two. "I don't want to seem desperate."

After what seemed like forever, Joel picked up the phone and Rae watched her sister's smile fade.

"No, I'm not interested in any car insurance, and I'm sure my sister doesn't want any either. Thanks anyway, bye."

Joel slammed the phone back in its place and stormed into her bedroom. Rae could hear Joel's cursing grow louder as she got ready for bed. In between all of the distasteful words, bitter sobbing could be faintly heard. It wasn't the first time Joel had been joked around with. Every boyfriend she had blew her off for someone else, or they suddenly backed out for no apparent reason. But Rae had a good feeling about Monte, and maybe this time Joel would find someone who really cared about her.

"Rae, maybe those cell phone forwards are real. Maybe I'm cursed with a bad love life because, I never sent the messages!" Joel hissed.

Rae could easily see through the tough exterior Joel put up to hide the extremely hurt little girl she was. Sisters could do that, even when they weren't trying. She continued crying and swearing until the phone rang again. Joel walked into the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said without even a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Joel, its Monte. Are we still on for that date? I was thinking we could meet up after work on Friday, at um…Starbucks. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

A beautiful smile graced Joel's face as she answered. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Great. I'm so happy your not one of those crazy women who throws a fit when someone doesn't call. I'll see you Friday then, correct?"

"Yeah…no I'm not one of those nut jobs. I'll see you there. Bye!"

She hung up the phone and screamed in delight. "I'm finally going on a date, Rae! I'm not cursed!"

Joel quickly grabbed Rae's hand and dragged her to the walk-in closet they both shared. The closet was filled with clothes and shoes of all sorts. There were short shorts, little black dresses, thick wool sweaters, tanks tops, and anything else a department store might have had.

"So back to the original topic…What should I wear?"

Rae paced around the closet and looked into Joel section. Sure there were things that could have been deemed 'first date appropriate', but Joel was going to blow this guys mind when he saw her. She fished around and then pulled out a pair of acid wash skinny jeans.

"Okay, wear these…and this!" Rae exclaimed as she yanked out a blue and cream striped t shirt.

It wasn't any ordinary frumpy t-shirt. The neck like was close to her collar bone, and the backside cut in a 'V' style and the cut went down to the middle of her back. Instead of her back being completely bare, beautiful loose crochet designs filled the void, only showing a little bit of skin.

"Ooh! I'm still not done!" Rae screeched.

She then made her way to her side of the closet and brought out a pair of flesh tone, platform heels and silver bangles.

"Okay, this is something I think you should wear. Monte's eyes will bug out of his head when he sees you! And I want to let you know that I already picked out your first kid's name! If it's a boy, I was thinking Lyle or if Monte wants to do the whole junior thing…that's cute too! And for the precious baby girl I'm hoping you will have, I was really considering Olive, and I want to be the god-mother!"

Joel rolled her eyes at the extremely early planning. She wasn't planning to get married yet, or have children, but the least she could do was smile and nod. All she knew was this: She could not wait until Friday!

**Okay so what did you all think? Was it good or bad 'cause I need to know! Alright, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one except Joel, Rae, and any other character I might decide to put in.**

Days passed slowly, and Joel couldn't wait any longer. It wasn't like her to be this excited over something so little, but it had been her first date in over five months and she actually might have liked Monte. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday brought Monte and Joel closer together and when Friday finally rolled around, and Joel was extremely excited and in the waitress's quarters changing into the outfit Rae and herself picked out for the night. Monte had left five minutes earlier and it was now Joel's job to meet him at Starbucks. She stumbled down the hallway with her huge high heels on and made it to her silver Punch-buggy. She pulled into the Starbucks parking lot less then two minutes after she left the restaurant. When she got out, Monte was sitting at an outdoor table waiting for her. Joel stumbled over to the table and sat down. Joel hoped that it was Monte behind the coffee menu and not some scary look-alike stranger. She tried to look around the brown, leather menu to see his face, but he kept moving it. He finally put the menu down and showed himself. When he looked, as Rae predicted, his eyes grew wide and a goofy smile spread across his face.

"You look….stunning!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, that shirt is nice too." she replied.

An awkward silence fell amongst the conversation. Joel noticed Monte's eyes. They were two different shades of blue and each was just amazing in their own way.

"So, what are you going to order?" He asked.

"Hmm…maybe just coffee. What about you?"

"Me too."

After the waiter came and brought the coffee, Monte and Joel continued their deep conversations. Monte asked Joel questions about herself and she thought she was really beginning to like him. They sat at the small table for hours and hours enjoying themselves, it was the perfect first date Joel thought. She thought unfortunately wrong.

"Joel, I want my green card."

She gave him a silly look and gestured to continue what he was saying.

"Your only here because I want my green card. Did you really think I liked you?" he asked.

That was the last straw. Joel stood up and grabbed her purse. She felt taken advantage of and stupid. Joel wanted to say something so bitter that he would cry, but she knew no grown man cried. Joel grabbed her coffee cup and splashed the contents all over Monte, and then she stomped off to her car. It was dark and Joel couldn't see a thing. She was almost to the front of the car, when a hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her forward.

"What was that!" Monte screamed angrily.

Joel pushed away and screamed back. "Get off of me you slimy pig! I guess everyone was right, you just use girls to get what you want! Well, guess what Monte, if that is your real name… I'm not falling for your stupid game. You may think this hurts, but I have been used so many times before this! Sorry you didn't get the reaction you wanted!"

Monte didn't want to get physical, but this girl pushed his buttons like no other. He gently pushed her onto the hood of the car.

"Listen to me," he hissed. "I need money and I need it fast. I can't go back to London because I am caught in the middle of a nasty bet. If I go back, I could be killed! I have a plan and you are going to help me weather you like it or not Miss. Were going to Atlantic City and were going to rob some casinos. Give me your keys, put you hand in this side of the handcuffs, and get in the car!"

Joel tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he held on to her arms tightly. His grip was so tight that she could feel her muscles about to burst.

"I'm not going with you! Get off of me, your hurting me!" she squealed.

Monte let go and Joel ran for Starbucks again. Monte ran up behind her and hoisted her over his shoulder and marched back to the car. He put her right hand in the one end of the handcuff, and locked the other side on the hand rail by the passenger seat window. He rummaged through her purse and pulled out a set of keys and started the car.

"Let's go to A.C.!" he cried happily as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**Okay, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
